


Safe With Me

by weabooweedwitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Depression, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Praise Kink, Robot Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Yandere, reader is extremely depressed and overwhelmed, zenyatta has a dick and can come and thats that on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weabooweedwitch/pseuds/weabooweedwitch
Summary: Zenyatta knew he couldn’t leave you there to suffer. What else could he have done? There is no better place for you to heal than by his side, after all.





	Safe With Me

Zenyatta had been watching you for a while now.

In the beginning, the Omnic was meditating on a park bench when something had broken his focus; a laugh carried on the breeze. Such a sound warmed his heart in a way he couldn’t begin to describe, Zenyatta eagerly looking to where it had come from.

It was you, squatting down to pet a stranger’s dog, cooing as the canine covered you with excited, sloppy kisses as you giggled. Your joyful smile lifted his spirits, sunlight shining down on you through the leaves above as you straightened up and continued on your walk. Briefly something caught your eye, head turning to see a humbly-dressed Omnic looking your way, sitting not very far away. The automaton waves politely, and to his delight you smile, returning the gesture before going on your way. “Hello!”

Zenyatta feels his body warm, watching with rapt interest as you strolled further and further away. What a lovely girl you were.

You liked nature, he was quick to learn as he saw you again only a day later, the Omnic having returned in hopes of seeing you again. This time you were taking pictures on your phone of flowers and squirrels, a small smile on your face as a rabbit ran across your path.

…But your aura was different today. When your eyes met his own, something about you seemed… drained. Your beautiful smile seemed a tad more forced, falling from your features much too quickly for the monk’s liking as you broke eye contact quickly.

Just what had changed? It was starting to worry him a bit, and for good reason, he would eventually learn.

Each day you seemed to decline, coming to the park less and less, for shorter and shorter periods of time. Zenyatta could see the discord twisting in your heart; each and every time he saw you, you had lost more of your glow. Sometimes he would watch from afar as you stopped in your tracks, seeming to crack as something made you tear up suddenly, looking around with shame to see if anyone had witnessed it.

And someone had; the Omnic monk you had noticed in the park every so often. Your face burns to have shown such weakness around a stranger, immediately turning around to head the other way, much to Zenyatta’s growing concern. Could you not talk about it?

There was obviously something hurting inside of you, curled around your soul like gnarled thorns cutting into your kind spirit. What could it be, he wondered? What had taken away your precious light?

Were you potentially… in danger? From someone else, or maybe… from yourself? He finds either possibility especially troubling. The thought of seeing you come to harm… he just couldn’t describe how unpleasant it made him feel.

But the Shambali had only observed from a distance, a part of the Omnic too meek to approach… until now. Two weeks of this careful dance, him watching over you from afar, yearning for your company, and today you were crying, settled down on a bench in a more secluded area of the park. That meant that today, the monk would finally do something about it.

“Are you quite alright?”

At first you don’t realize that someone is talking to you, with everything around seeming to blur together; the sights, the sounds, the birds singing overhead. None of it seemed to matter the way it used to.

It’s like there’s a hole in your heart that can never be filled, no matter how hard you tried. You took the medicines, you went to therapy, but nothing could keep the ache away. You felt… empty. Everything just felt… pointless.

Zenyatta looks down to the human sitting on the bench before him, the Omnic silent as you finally look up. The monk can see the pain in your eyes, soaking through to your troubled, hurting soul, as you try to compose yourself.

“You seem to need a companion.” The Omnic’s voice seems so soothing as you try to straighten up, tidying your appearance to look less haggard. In all honesty, you just wanted to be alone, which is exactly why you’d moved to a more reclusive spot, but your guest moves to sit beside you regardless.

“Do you wish to talk about it?” Asks the monk you had seen only a handful of times before. “I am prepared to listen to whatever is troubling you.”

A long sigh escapes you, hands moving to rub the remnants of your tears away. “I just… can’t do this anymore.“ You murmur quietly, looking downwards to your lap. “I-I don’t think I can go on.”

Outwardly, Zenyatta silently tilts his head, ever so slightly, but you have  _no idea_  what your obvious distress is stirring within him. “What are you saying?” He’s adept at keeping his voice level, but the Shambali is planning, and quickly. Exactly what happened next was decided solely from your words.

“Even if… if it gets better, I-” Your voice cracks and instantly, there the are sobs you’d tried so hard to suppress. You wipe at your eyes but you can’t seem to stop the flow, and your Omnic friend is starting to worry that you might begin hyperventilating as you struggle to speak. “It’s just so  _hard_ , all the time!“ You eventually choke out, Zenyatta’s heart breaking, a hand placing itself fretfully on your shoulder. “Even just getting up in the morning is… I just don’t even… want to be  _alive_  anymore, you know…?”

When your breath hitches in your throat and you start to cough, Zenyatta is tending to you instantly. You have no way of knowing that he’s placed a Harmony Orb upon you to ease your troubled breathing but the spiritual Omnic is quickly becoming more and more concerned that it does little to ease your emotional state.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to-” You whimper, ashamed for breaking down, but Zenyatta shooshes you quickly. “It’s more than alright, young one.”

The stranger pulls you close into a metal embrace that’s surprisingly warm, squeezing gently. It felt so safe for him to hold you like this; it’d been too long since  _anyone_  had held you. His touch felt so gentle, almost loving, several pairs of hands stroking your

…Several pairs of hands?

You’re only allowed to pull back so much, but what you see is hard to process. Zenyatta is softly holding your arms, but more limbs composed of golden light blossomed from behind him like a lotus. One hand carefully tucks your hair back out of your eyes, two others coming to rest on each of your hips.

It was… otherwordly; ethereal and beautiful and shocking all at once. You’re left speechless.

“I knew, from the moment I saw you, that you were different.” A metal hand is cupping your cheek, the monk carefully using his thumb to brush away tears. “You’re so wonderful; I only wish you could see it as I do.”

Your heart aches for more at the long-needed support, both from his words and touch, but the fact that whenever you try to move back his hold tightens is… unsettling. Why won’t the Omnic at least let you scoot back? His hold on you is firm, unwavering, his metal face leaving no expression to read.

“…What are you doing?” A creeping feeling is forming inside of you and suddenly you’re feeling scared. Unfortunately Zenyatta is quick to notice.

“Do not fret, my gentle one.” His voice is as soft as always as one of those unique spheres lifts higher than the rest, your eyes cautiously following it as the object began to orbit you and oozing with a shade of purple like a living shadow.

“You can rest now.”

—

Your eyes flutter open to surroundings of soothing earthen tones, and as you quickly sit up the environment becomes clearer. Ornate architecture frames a red-painted room already lined with lit candles, the scents of incense wafting through the air.

“You’re awake.” You hadn’t even gotten to looking in the corner where Zenyatta had been meditating before he had noticed you’d awoken. How could he not have? After all, you were the focus of his meditation to begin with. Simply watching you sleeping peacefully had been enough to ease his tensions.

You shoot upright out of the bed the moment the situation fully dawns on you, and for now the Shambali is motionless. “Where am I?” You ask, panicked, and suddenly you’re all too aware that you’ve been  _bathed_ , left in a simple soft robe, your hair still slightly damp as floral smells waft off your body.

“My name is Zenyatta.” Says your captor calmly, still hovering in a meditative position, but you’re far from listening to him. “Do not be alarmed; you are safe here.”

“S-safe?!” You finally managed to croak out. “You-you kidnapped me!!”

“For your own safety.”

“My safety…?!” Your fearful expression was starting to unsettle him, Zenyatta slowly moving to stand, hands clasped together as he slowly approaches. You can only step back, practically frozen with fear as he draws nearer, those metal orbs you now knew as dangerous still circled around him.

“You will not be going back.” His voice is soft, the Omnic stopping just in front of you. “Not with such pain plaguing your spirit.”

“That’s-” The Omnic’s words have knocked the wind right out of you as your eyes frantically scan the room, searching for the door. “That’s insane! You can’t do this!”

“I already am.” Zenyatta says oh so simply. “You cannot be left alone to harm yourself. I will not allow such a tragedy.”

Never could you have imagined the friendly automaton capable of being so intimidating, terror turning your blood to ice with your attention finally focusing on your escape: a wooden door across the room. Bolting past the Omnic, flinging the escape open all too quickly, you’re running, running as fast as you can, to where you dont even know. Surely the Omnic wouldn’t chase you… would he? All you knew was that you had to escape.

You’re still in the same hallway, only yards outside the room, when suddenly your legs feel so heavy, something indescribable coming over you as you drop to your knees. Weakly, you glance up, seeing an all-too-familiar sphere hovering above you, glowing purple.

“I won’t scold you for attempting to flee.” You jerk in surprise as your captor has caught up all too easily, Zenyatta approaching your collapsed form with terror coiling in your heart. “Fear is a natural reaction to trauma.” The Omnic explains simply. “That’s why you’ve been brought here, after all. So that you may be kept safe.”

“Why…” It’s like heavy weight is pressing down all over you, squeezing the air from your lungs as your eyes fill with tears. “Why are you doing this to me? What did I do to you?”

There’s a sound resembling a sigh that leaves the Omnic as he crouches beside you, your body weak as he pets your hair in a motion many would consider loving. “Please do not cry, my dear. You have done nothing wrong.”

“Then let me go…!” Pathetic whimpers leave you as tears roll down your cheeks, and you weakly struggle with hardly any energy left, to no avail, as his arms carefully scoop up your body. Your arms are tucked against him, making it that much harder for you to fight as his other hand holds your legs, practically holding you bridal style as, to your horror, he effortlessly carries you back into your prison.

You feel practically paralyzed as you’re gently lowered back onto the bed, your hands pushing weakly at Zenyatta’s chest as he settles above your vulnerable form. Squirming and writhing to still try and flee, your attempts are quelled all too easily as a golden aura floods the bedroom. Two hands of light grip around each of your wrists, pinning them to each side of you, the remaining four moving to your legs, grabbing at your ankles and thighs, keeping your knees bent and spread apart with the monk between them. The robe the Omnic had given you was apparently all you wore as this new position made you painfully aware that you lacked panties.

A warm metal hand cups your cheek, a stark contrast to your terrified, frozen expression. “You have nothing to fear from me.” Zenyatta promises gently. “I only wish the best for you ”

“The-then” Your throat feels dry, voice cracking under the stress as the Omnic began to undo the sash around your abdomen, the one that kept your garment held closed to hide your naked body. “Then don’t do this… please?”

It seemed he had an answer for everything, continuing to undress you as he spoke. “You’ve faced such adversity; I only wish to show how much I care for you. ” The monk runs a few fingers through your hair. “To show that you are loved. Treasured.”

Eyes watering, you try to tug free your wrists to no avail, the Omnic far too strong for your fragile organic body. Wild, panicking throbs of your heart beat up in your throat as the gifted white robe is pulled open, exposing your tender skin to your captor.

“Simply beautiful.“ Zenyatta coos, the brush of his fingers lightly across your bare sides making you shiver, nipples perking in the slightly chill air. “I will take _excellent_ care of you.”

Your eyes screw tight as those synthetic digits move to massage your breasts, squeezing at the tender globes as the Shambali teases your sensitive buds with his fingers, each little push and pinch sending tingles straight between your legs. The ethereal hands holding you down are only as gentle as you let them, and every squirm and attempt to break free would cause the otherwordly limbs to tighten their hold.

He was taking his time with you, savoring each and every reaction his touches brought, goosebumps littering your skin as you reluctantly became aroused, a needing throb between your legs and a growing blush across your cheeks.

“You’re so lovely…” Your Omnic captor sighs lovingly, and he uses his own two hands to spread your labia, stroking a finger across the exposed folds, observing, exploring. You hated how easy it was for those expert movements to make you wet, the monk’s focus on you unrelenting as he teased your cunt, looking for your most sensitive spots. Two digits dip inside of you, rubbing back and forth over your g-spot, a whimper coaxed from your lips. “Mm-!”

Zenyatta feels warmth spread across his plating, euphoria blooming in his core as he watched you squirm and writhe in the pleasure he brought you. A hand cups your cheek as the Omnic presses his forehead to yours, feeling the panting of your breath against him as your face reddens. Those sinful metal fingers never stopped moving, his attention solely on your each and every reaction as he nuzzles into the crook of your neck.

“I can feel your body clenching.” The Shambali whispers, his voice practically vibrating against your skin as your folds hugged his digits as you tried hard to prolong your release. “There’s no need to restrain yourself.” He urges, the movements between your legs only hastening, urging you towards your climax. “Let go.”

Zenyatta curls his fingers again and you’re coming hard, a squirt of fluid splashing over your thighs and the monk’s hand as he slowly withdrew those skilled digits, leaving you to shudder as heat spread all over your body in pleasurable aftershocks. “Wonderful…” The Omnic murmurs, holding up his dripping hand and admiring the evidence of your bliss with obvious arousal in his tone. Shame burned over you like a fiery inferno, coiling in your gut as you’re left unable to close your legs.

You felt horrible, how his words of praise made your heart flutter just ever so slightly, how those affectionate touches seemed to fill a hole in your broken psyche. The compliments, the sweet touches… you were completely unprepared, unwilling, and yet…

A rustling of cloth snapped you back to reality, your eyes widening as the monk began to lower his worn, tattered garments. You only knew so much about Omnics, but as a metal plate snapped open, you hadn’t expected the monk to sport an  _erection_ , hard and thick with pre leaking from its swollen tip. Only briefly did you consider that, maybe, it was just for show, but Zenyatta groans when he prods against your pussy, rubbing its head against your entrance as you tense, trying hard to buck and break free of his hold once more.

“Ease your mind, beloved.“ Your captor shushes, the hands of light pinning you down only increasing their pressure to quell your squirming. “I promise it will be alright. I will bring you the pleasure you deserve.”

With that, he sinks into you without any resistance, your cunt pleasantly wet and primed from his touches, accepting his cock with a velveteen embrace. The automaton begins thrusting slowly, being gentle as he makes sure your body can adjust to his girth. His hips rock forward into you as the vessels holding your wrists move to intertwine with your fingers, holding your hands as the ridges of his metal cock rub pleasantly along your sensitive walls.

“N-no…” You open your mouth to try and protest, but only a whine escapes you as each of the Omnic’s pumps sink into you right to the base, filling and stretching you. Your chest sways back and forth with each thrust, body slowly rocking as you’re fucked as the pleasurable friction sets you on fire. This wasn’t what you wanted, you tried to tell yourself as the Shambali took you by force. You tried to lie to yourself that it didn’t feel so  _good_.

Hands are massaging your breasts, pinching your nipples, brushing your hair from your eyes. Zenyatta’s caresses touch all over your body, your hips, your thighs, no inch of you left unexplored. A metal finger dips to rub your clit and your hips  _arch_  as your orgasm hits, plush walls instinctively clenching down on the thick cock inside of you, causing the Omnic to groan. His thrusts are rhythmic and passionate as his pace quickens, bringing you only pleasure as he fucked you lovingly, nice and deep.

Your sensitivity only grows, body shivering and covered with goosebumps of ecstasy as a foreign sense of warmth flooded into your heated body. Zenyatta is  _cumming_ , you realize with horror, the monk holding your hips in place to accept his seed as it filled your pussy. It’s sticky and hot, the Shambali giving a few more shallow thrusts as your clenching walls milked his cock for every last drop. You could feel its warmth as his cum dripped out onto your thighs and down your skin, puddling beneath you.

“Finally…” Zenyatta speaks, sounding out of breath and practically purring as your heavenly cunt embraced him. “Finally, you and I have become one.”

Part of your conscious still screamed at you to kick and fight and cry but you just don’t have the strength. You’re far too tired, too worn down to move as the Omnic holds you tenderly with an embrace filled with only love. Your heart beat wildly in your chest with an array of emotions even you couldn’t all tell apart. Shame, hatred, sadness…

But inside, a part of you knew; knew that, in some way, you needed someone to love you. You needed someone to care whether or not you were still breathing, to have your life matter to someone, anyone. The realization fills you with dread, a small sob escaping your lips as you began to cry once more.

Zenyatta gives a gentle squeeze, almost as if sensing your inner turmoil and wishing only to bring you comfort. The Omnic kept you held closely to his chest, a hand rubbing soothing circles over your back as he rests his head into your hair.

“It is alright now, beloved.” He encourages softly, and there’s something almost possessive in his tone as he embraces you tightly. “You are  _always_  safe with me.”


End file.
